Take Away
by Yella
Summary: My attempt at a new chapter story. Palex of course. Chapter 10 Updated! [finale!]
1. Take Away Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Palex. And waiting for new episodes to come on is killing me!

Author Note: So…by much demand, I'm defiantly going to start a chapter story. It may only be 2 or 3 chapters, but hopefully it appeases some. Much love to reader and reviewers. Keep the comments coming. 3 A.R.

Take Away 

When we stopped at the red light I saw tears in her eyes. "Paige?" I turned, looking at her reddened cheeks and blood shot eyes. "Paige!" I said again as she turned to look at me.

"What Alex!" she exclaimed back to me, throwing her hands up in the air. I didn't understand what had happened back at that fraternity party.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why with all the hate all of a sudden." I bit back, then slid down into my seat. After a few more seconds of silence, and Paige moving the car forward more slowly this time, I sat back up in my seat, wrapped my arm around the back of her seat, "I'm sorry, ok? But what happened back there, huh, baby?"

"Alex…" I knew then that I had broken something in her. Her swoon turned to her laying her head on my shoulder as she put the car to a halt in her driveway. "He was there, babe."

I knew then whom she was talking about. Dean was at that fraternity, and I was the lame-ass girlfriend who begged her to go with me. Paige's rapist, I had made her be face to face with her rapist.

She cried on my shoulder for a good ten minutes or so and clutched at my white tank top that was now becoming transparent at the strap. Paige looked up and met my wondering eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered sweetly, laying over both of the seats and placing her fragile head into my lap.

"Don't be, it's my fault. I pretty much pushed you into going there. I'm such a fuck up sometimes. I should have known."

She stopped me then, kissing the base of my neck, and smiling up at me. "It's ok, I wouldn't have gone if I thought anything would happen. You know that. Right, hun?"

I didn't want her to console me. She seemed to always try that gig when I was worried about this particular subject. "It's not about if I'm ok, or what I know, this is about you, and how you're dealing."

She looked down at the brim of my tank and clasped it in her palm. "I've got someone whose not going to let anything happen to me. Which pretty much means everything to me. I shouldn't worry about Dean, but he's gotten to me since last year when he admitted to his guilt."

I looked down into her eyes and ran my fingertips through her hair. "I just want to make sure you're ok. What did he say to you?"

"Oh, about that," Paige smirked, sitting up off of my lap. She told me of his threats and his rattle about being guilty, and admitting to it now. As much as he wants, and as many times as he wants. Stature of limitations had its place to play in the court and as she spat out that line she started to cry again. She told me she didn't say anything to me earlier because of my temper, and it wouldn't help anything. She was right, my temper didn't help anything, but at this point it could solve so much.

I walked her up to her door and upstairs to her room. I met her eyes and kissed her lips. We set down on her bed, I wiped tears from her beautiful bright green eyes, and started helping her with her shoes. I slowly undressed her and helped her into her night cloths. Gently pushing her back on the bed, I curled up beside her, and pulled the comforter over both our cooled bodies.

Jay stood in the alley way next to the frat party. Smoking a cigarette and puffing the smoke out of his stern lips he saw a bulky broad shouldered college boy walking towards him. "Can I bum a cig?" The student asked, as Jay pulled out a Marboral Light and handed it to him. "Crazy night, eh?" He said, putting the cigarette up to his lips, "Ran into an old ex of mine."

"Yea, I know that, bro. My ex ran off and did this whole les thing." Jay grinned, pushing his snaggley teeth over his lips.

"Ah, so you turned her girl way?"

"Naw, nothing like I did it. She was always," Jay does the 'iffy' sign with his hand.

"Awe, well, my ex, heh, well, more like a one night stand. We had a good roll in the sack, but for some reason she won't get off my back about it."

"Maybe she wants it again?" Jay asked, pressing the cigarette back up to his mouth.

"See? That's what I was thinking. Hah, so what's your name bro?" the student asked as he extended his hand to Jay.

"Jay, and yours?"

The stranger smiled, throwing his cigarette butt to the ground and stamping it out with his foot. "The name is Dean."


	2. Take Away Chapter 2

Take Away: Chapter 2

I woke up at eight a.m. with my nose buried in her soft downy hair. I inhaled her in and exhaled the vanilla-slash-fabric softener smell out. She was lovely in the mornings and as I rolled over to pull her closer I still couldn't believe she was mine. She had cried herself to sleep most of the night. Waking up and stirring around the bed restlessly till dawn when she had actually fallen asleep.

I ran my fingers through her soft tresses. Stopping my motions at the base of her neck and leaning down to kiss the velvet skin there. She wouldn't move at my passes, she liked the attention too much.

After a while of my relentless kissing she blinked her sleepy eyes awake, "Good morning…" she whispered, nuzzling her nose into my neck and closing her eyes back while she was in my embrace. Her lips buzzed as they touched mine, wrapping my up in her warmth.

"Paige?" I asked, uncertain if I wanted to pull her from her sleep just yet, "Paige?" I asked again, this time getting a stir out of her and a cautious moan of cranky plea. She didn't want to wake up, I knew that, but I heard her belly rumble, which meant breakfast time.

I got out of bed too much of her protest. I took my shorts off and pulled on some jeans (since most of my cloths where there anyways). She sat up and watched me. "Nice ass, hun," she giggled, watching me wiggle my butt in front of her mirror.

"Glad you approve," I grinned, plopping down on to the bed next to her, fully clothed.

"Umm, I'll never get tired of our mornings together." Paige smiled, kissing me gently.

"Remember our first night together? You know? After party of the awesome premiere party?"

"You came on to me, ok? Pretty strongly if I might add, so get that innocent look off your face. Besides," She rolled on top of me, "That's ancient history now. Especially how scared I was." She kissed me again, gently tugging my bottom lip down with hers. She sat up and jumped off me, and started getting dressed.

"Tease," I whispered, seating up on my elbows.

"I know, but you, my raven haired, acid tongued girlfriend," she pulled on her jeans, leaned down and kissed my pouty lips, "Love it."

I smiled. "Of course I do, I love-" I stopped myself, "I love it."

She seemed not to notice, as she had seemed not to notice a hundred times. She would say it in her sleep sometimes, but never out loud for the world to hear. It was too trivial for her. I plucked myself from the bed again and trudged over to her dresser where she was. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck as she looked at us in the mirror.

"You're beautiful," I whispered against her ear. She smirked at the compliment. "Why're you getting all dolled up for?"

"Cause, I wanted to go to the I-HOP with you for pancake-y goodness."

Dean and Jay spent most of the night walking around Degrassi Street. Dean talked about the court cases with his one nightstand, and Jay talked about his nights in the ravine with Alex.

"Spirit worked wonders for me that night, but after that," He put up two fake horns above his head and Jay just smirked.

"I dunno what happened to Lexi, but after she said I 'cheated' on her, she up and ran off with some skank from my old school. Coulda kicked me in the balls, it woulda made me feel better, you know?"

"Yea I get that, chicks are messed up. They don't even consider a mans pride."

"For real!" Jay said as they walked into the open doors of the I-HOP at nine a.m.


	3. Take Away Chapter 3

Take Away Chapter 3

We got in the car and drove all the way to the I-HOP. I got out of the car when we arrived, went around the driver's side, and opened the door for Paige. I kissed her cheek and we walked hand and hand into the restaurant. "Now, I've got to go to the girls room, so pick us a booth. Make sure you find one that has plenty of strawberry syrup in the condiments tray." She kissed my cheek, "Also, don't get one that has sticky goodness all over the seat and table, ok?" She smiled at me then walked over to the bathroom door.

I found a half-suitable booth and sat down. Just as I did so I saw Jay and one of his friends walk in. "Shit," I said, covering my face with my hand.

"Oh, look. If it isn't the lesbo herself," Jay sneered, offering his chin closer to Alex's fist.

"What the hell do you want, Jay?" Alex questioned, "Why the hell are you even here?"

"Me and my boy are here to get some breakfast. Where's your little play-mate?"

"None of your business asshole." I growled, looking over to the shady guy behind Jay.

"I bet you two together are hot." The man asked, moving out of Jay's shadow. "Wonder what she looks like."

"I'm back," Paige announced, oblivious to who was in front of her.

"Spirit? You're a lesbo and you didn't tell me?" It was now obvious who this character was and I got up and slugged him hard with a right hook, pinning his face against the sticky table with her fist.

"Don't you fucking talk to her!" I shouted, the whole restaurant staring at us now.

"Oh, Dean, was your one night stand, Paige? Miss Queen Bee of Degrassi?" Jay rolled his eyes, grabbing me and pulling me backwards.

"Oh my god…" Paige looked over to Dean and stared. "Why are you even here?"

I got up and watched Dean closely. One wrong move could send him straight to the hospital.

"Well Spirit, if you must know my every move, I met this guy Jay outside of the fraternity, that you countlessly want to embarrass me at." He folded his arms around his chest tightly. The smug look appearing so effortlessly across his face.

"You're not suppose to be within 30 feet of me, remember restraining order?" she swallowed, opening her cellphone to dial 911.

Dean looked around, then ducked towards Paige, whispering in her ear, "Look, you want to play hardball fine. But I'm in your head you stupid little," He couldn't finish his sentence, because I had my fist dug deep into his gut. He doubled over, looked up at Paige, then staggered towards the door. Jay followed soon behind, pulling on his shades and looking around embarrassed as the rest of the restaurant went on about their business.

"Are you ok?" I wrapped my arms around Paige's waist, as she started to sob on my shoulder, hanging up her phone.

"We should just go. I want to leave now Alex." She cried against my neck and I nodded, leading her back to her car.


	4. Take Away Chapter 4

Take Away Chapter 4

I drove the car, since Paige was too shaky to do so. "Is that bastard following you, cause if he is I swear I'll –"

"No, Alex, I think it was by coincidence he was there. I just don't like seeing him is all." She stared out the window long after that. I kept my eyes focused on the road, only slightly speeding my anger through mass amounts of cars. After a good while of silence, I finally broke it by asking her a question. "Where do you want to go, babe?"

She turned to me, her engorged red eyes beginning to lighten to a puffy pink. "I don't know? The Dot maybe?" She spoke calmly, and turned back to the window, "He won't go there unless Jay brings him there."

I snickered in sarcasm at the thought of Jay not doing something he wasn't suppose to. "Yea, we're defiantly going somewhere else." Paige looked over at me in confusion, and I realized I owed her an explanation. "Jay, doing something he's not suppose to is inevitable. He'll bring Dean there if he thinks that's where we are."

She nodded again, adding a frustrated sigh, and I drove on.

"That was fucked up man." Jay said, walking downtown with Dean, "Your one night stand was with the Queen Bee of Degrassi. Holy shit."

"Yea, can we uh, not talk about it anymore." Dean shrugged Jay off, walking ahead of him more.

"Alright, Alright, I'll take into consideration your fragile feelings. Where should we go now to raise Kane?"

"Haha, I don't care, how about you pick," Dean spat out with annoyance in his voice.

"The Dot? They have a candy rack that's out front, we could just-"

"Not interested in child's play." Dean snapped back.

"Dude, what's your problem?"

Dean turned around and grabbed Jay by the collar, "My problem is you, kid, now get off my back." He let Jay go, Jay falling in a heap on the ground. "Besides I got to get back to the frat."

"Kid?" Jay was focused on the word, "I'm not a fucking kid." He ran and grabbed Dean by his shirt, ripping it at the collar and he swung and punched Dean across the face. They started fighting, but Dean got the upper hand, pinning Jay down to the ground as he pounded his face into the pavement.

When he realized what he had done, he got up and looked around for any witnesses. Jay spat blood out of his mouth and into the grass beside him.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll come after you and finish what I start." Dean growled to Jay, as he got up and walked away.

We sat down in Marco's living room quietly for a long while. Marco had gotten up to make us some coffee, in hopes of killing Paige's nerves. He came back and handed us two steaming cups. "Does he know where you live Paige?" Marco asked, sipping down the hot java.

"I'm not sure what he knows. I know that a lot of my personally information was brought up in court, but so was his. It's just, he moved into the frat, so new location the courts don't know about, plus me living in the same ole house, it's not really good in my odds. I don't know if he even remembers where my house is." Paige sighed, staring into the black abysses of her coffee mug.

"This is fucked up. You have a fucking restraining order against his ass. Why does he try to break it?" I stood up, fist clenching together as I stared over to Marco and Paige.

"Alex, I told you, it was probably just coincidence that he was there. If I abuse the restraining order, then cops aren't going to take it serious when I actually need to use it."

"I know. Damnit, I just wish there was some place for you to go. Some place that you could be safe."

"Wait…" Marco got up and sifted through some books and papers. "How old are you, Alex?"

"I'm 18, but what's that have-"

"And how old are you Paige?"

"I'm only 17…"

"Damn." Marco whispered closing the book in front of him.

"What Marco? What was your ingenious plan?" Paige asked, leaning forward a bit on her elbows.

Authors note: WHAHAHA, cliffhanger. It's pretty obvious what Marco is asking, but yea. It leaves me a place to start for the next chapter. And yea, I know it said that I was going to leave it as 2 or 3 chapters, but that means I would have left it at the I-HOP and I don't think you all would like that very much.


	5. Take Away Chapter 5

Take Away Chapter 5

"Well I was thinking that if you were 18, Paige, you could move in, with Alex. Like…on your own." Marco said, shutting the law book in front of him.

"Oh no, that would cost money, and money is something that I don't have right now." Paige grinned, looking over at me, "Besides, all the money I do have is being saved for my college tuition." She smiled over at me, and I took her hand in mine.

"I just don't want that bastard any where near you." I gritted my teeth, looking down at the floor. "And I'd take you to my house but it's not much safer over there."

Paige scooted closer to me, "I know hun. And you think I want you over there? I would love to get a place with you, seriously, but the best thing for us to do now is just lay low, I guess." She looked over to Marco desperately.

"Yes, the best thing for both of you is to just go home, and try not to think about Dean. Try to think happy thoughts, get plenty of rest, and I'm sure this will all just blow over in a couple of days.

"Yea, I suppose that's right…" Paige stood up and walked towards the door, I quickly following her.

"He's probably right, you know?" I said, as we walked out of Marco's house. "It's probably best if we just try not to think about it for a while."

"Yea," Paige said turning to me. She slowly slid her hand in my hair and kissed me gently. "Besides, keeping you at home all to myself is going to be a lot of fun while we're trying to 'lay low'."

I pressed my body up against hers, "yea," I whispered through her lips.

Jay staggered down the rest of the sidewalk going to the Dot. "He's fucked up in the head," Jay groaned to himself. "Can we say, 'Anger management'?" When he got to the Dot, he walked in and found a lonely Darcy sitting at a table. He walked over and sat down beside her. "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Christian. Where's your conforming Lord loving boy-toy?"

"Grow up, Jay. And for your information, Spinner's in the kitchen. If he sees you here, he'll mess you up worse then he did at the camp." She turned away from him, sipping on her milkshake in front of her.

"Let's pretend that we're in a world, where Spinner isn't a lord loving wussy, ok? Let's pretend, oh, I dunno, that he got his best friend shot, and put in a wheel chair."

"And let's not pretend. Ok, Jay? God will forgive him. I forgave him. And his old friends, have begun to forgive him too."

"Oh yea, like that fag, Marco? Why're you, a 'women of God' caring about someone like Marco?"

"You know what Jay, I'm done talking to you. Have a nice day." Darcy got up to go tell Spinner goodbye, so she could leave.

"I always knew you were a dyke, Darcy, that's the whole reason you're taking up for Marco." Jay smirked, looking over his shoulder to Darcy leaning over the counter. "I guess it's just in Spinner's blood to turn everyone he's close to queer. Marco, Paige."

"Jay, you're sick."

Just then Spinner came out of the back of the kitchen. "Baby?" He looked over to Darcy, who was now up in Jay's face yelling at him. "Darcy, what's going…" he stopped when he saw Jay sitting comfortably with a devil's grin on his face. "Ok, What the Hell are you doing here Jay? I told you I didn't EVER want to see your face again."

"Oh, I was just testing your Mary's waters, you know, see if she's a fag now too. Nothing to get all worked up over."

"Jay, you get the fuck out of here right now." Spinner growled.

"Fine, fine, it's fine man, I'm leaving." Jay flipped on his sunglasses and walked back out the door.


	6. Take Away Chapter 6

Take Away Chapter 6

I rolled over and wrapped my arm around Paige's waist. Last night, as we were 'laying low' we stayed in her room cuddles up naked under the covers. Nothing sexual about it at all, but intimate nonetheless. She rolled over and pressed her frame against mine, nuzzling her cheek against my soft shoulder. "Paige? Baby? You still asleep?"

She murmured something then kissed my chin, and I was guessing that she was saying 'I love you' again in her sleep. "Why can't you just tell me that out loud," I said as I stroked her powdery cheeks. I rolled out of bed to her protest, after all it was a Sunday, and it was almost twelve in the afternoon.

"Umm," I heard her moan softly, taking my pillow against her breast and snuggling down further into the sheets. "Alex, I love you." She muttered out sleepily, my back towards her. I turned around and saw she was still asleep, sighing deep against the pillow. I leaned down with one of the sheets tide tightly around my body.

"My beautiful Paige." I kissed her forehead, and began to get dressed.

After of much searching for my cloths, I walked downstairs and started cooking breakfast. I heard the soft pitter-pat of feet coming down the stairs and knew Paige was awake. I turned around and she greeted me open armed. "Uh huh, you might need to put more cloths on before you get cold babe." I said, examining her long sleeved white button up shirt that she had on…and nothing else.

"Nuh uh," she smiled, pulling me into a fiery kiss. "I don't wanna." Her pouty lip was out now and I knew this would be 'trouble' for me. She sat me back in a chair, and sat down on my lap. "I missed you up there," she looked deep into my eyes. "Why'd you get up without me?" She started to kiss down my tender neck, biting and sucking her way down.

"Umm, because I wanted to make my beautiful girlfriend breakfast." I tried to sound calm-cool-and collected but Paige just wasn't having it. "I thought you needed more sleep."

"Umm, yea, sleep," she licked her tongue over my collarbone, and started to undo her shirt.

"Paige!" I stopped her, picking her up off my lap and sitting her back down in the chair. "Calm down, ok?"

"Why don't you want me, Alex?" She looked down at the floor.

"I do, I just…" I trailed off, trying to catch my mind, and make it stop spinning.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just…I don't want to take advantage of you while Dean and Jay are out there causing havoc. And on top of that, Dean knows you live here. I don't want him to come here and try anything with you. It's all just so stressful, and plus…"

"What is it baby?" She looked at me desperately. She knew that I could take care of her if I needed to; she knew that's not what was bothering me. She got up and clasped her hands over mine, picking them up and kissing over each knuckle.

"I want you to know something, Paige, before we do anything." I sat back down in the chair and pulled her close in my lap. "I love you. And I've thought about it for a long time, and I think you do to." I sighed, my pride to big to look into her eyes.

She looked down over the metal chair we were sitting in. "I don't know what holds me back from saying it back Alex. I've thought about it a lot. And a few times it's come up, and I just…I've been careless with that phrase a lot, hun, and I just wanna be sure I'm right from now on."

"Then be right with me," I blurted.

"Alex…this feels right. I just can't yet, I'm sorry." She got up off my lap and walked back upstairs.

Jay walked down to the ravine and met up with Amy. "So I heard that Alex turned lez, and you went to go talk to Mr. Holy One and his Virgin Mary today. How'd that work out for you?"

"Shut the fuck up Amy. If it wasn't for you, Alex wouldn't be a lez, and I wouldn't have to worry about Spinner and his newfound faith." He pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it up.

"Uh huh, you're the one that wanted me to suck you off those nights that Alex wouldn't come down here with you. And I was more than happy to do the favor. Oh, but wait, I'm not the only chick that did that now am I?" She looked over at the van, then down at her bracelet. "Emma had one of these too. The night of the play I believe, actually, you know, when Alex decked me across the face."

"Yea, whatever, Amy." Jay started walking off into the direction of the fire pit to get a beer.

"Jay!" Amy ran to catch up with him, "You know, we can again, if you want."

Jay stared at her for a long time, then just kept walking on.

Dean drove past Paige's house for the hundredth time. "That little bitch isn't going to rattle me up anymore." He said to himself, pounding his steering wheel while listen to "The Sickness" by Disturbed. "Heh, I'll make sure she gets hers." He growled, and drove on.

Author's Note: Just wanting to make a comment about the addition of Jay. Everything that is going on with Jay is just to show he's alone. Meeting up with Dean in the middle of the night, trying to pursue Alex which isn't working out, going to see Spinner, and teasing Darcy, then going somewhere more familiar (the ravine) and realizing that he hates it there.

As for the Palex portion of this story, don't get mad at the sexual content if I do so choose to write it in. I have a specific reasoning to every action, and hopefully some of you will get it.

Thanks for all the reads and reviews :-p Enjoy!


	7. Take Away Chapter 7

Authors Note: Well, I've watched High Fidelity and well…I hated it. I think the writers should have just left Paige and Alex together, since there's only one episode left and there's no sense in getting Paige confused. But I still have high hopes for the second part of High Fidelity.

As for my story: Well, it's going to continue on the same path it's been following. I might add reference to this episode in it, but Palex will only continue to get stronger.

As always; on with the fic.

Take Away Chapter 7 

"Paige," I ran after her upstairs. I couldn't help feeling like I had upset her to no end this time, and I wanted to do everything in my power to make it better. I approached the door, just in time to hear sobs bellowing out of the cracks. "Paige," I whispered, letting her name escape me again. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not you Alex." She pulled herself from the floor, and I felt the doorknob twist under my grasp. I heard her sniffle as I walked in, shutting the door behind me. "I know, you're right. But Alex, I just…."

"What?" I walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "What is going on in that busy head of yours."

"I don't want to lose you, in anyway. We've been together for so long now. And college. What are we going to do? I'm going to Banting, and what's going to happen to us?"

"Paige, you let me worry about that. You still have Dean to focus on." I pulled her up to meet my lips, pulling myself on top of her as we settled into the bed.

Dean pulled into the Dot's parking lot, and walked into the diner. Most of the people there knew about him from Paige, and weren't afraid to walk up to Dean and shove it in his face. He noticed a familiar face behind the counter. "Well, well, if it isn't a Degrassi original." Dean smirked, looking at Spinner.

"Can I help you with something, Dean? Cause if not, I think you should leave, now." Spinner was clenching his fist. Old sparks from memories with Paige shooting through his body about Dean and his antics.

"No, nothing, except I'd like a burger and fries, and while you're at it, that hot little number sitting all by herself in the corner." Dean leaned up to whisper the last part in Spinner's ear, "you think you could arrange that?"

Spinner, looking over his left shoulder to see Dean's penetrating eyes staring a hole through Darcy, quickly snapped and pushed Dean away from him. "Get the hell out of here Dean!" Spinner yelled, seeing Darcy get up.

"Spin, what's going on? Who is this?" Darcy looked Dean over, appalled.

"Oh, I see…you have a thing for cheerleaders? Eh, Gavin? I heard your last one went les." Dean snickered. "You haven't seen Spirit around lately, have you by any chance?"

Spinner moved quickly around the counter and pushed Dean back against the wall, "You leave Paige alone. You hear me?" he decked Dean across the face, just in time for Darcy to pull him back. Dean ran out the door, and wiped his bloody mouth.

"Spinner," Darcy looked quizzically at his face, "What was that all about? You're not having second thoughts about us, because I just saw you take up for Paige."

"No, Darcy, it's not like that at all."

"Then who was it? Why'd you get so angry?"

Spinner put on his best-resolved face and walked Darcy back to her seat in the corner. "Before I dated Paige, she went to this party. She was suppose to be home with me watching movies, but she lied to me and went to a college frat party thing, and met that guy."

Darcy listened intently, "but why'd he call her Spirit?"

"Well, she is on the squad, and has been for a long time. That's how they met. He plays for Bardell's soccer and basketball team. When they were here for soccer, that's when the whole thing happened. And the horrid nickname."

"What does this have to do with you? And why did you get so angry? Did he break up with her or something?"

"No, Darcy, please, ok? I'm trying to explain it the best I can."

"Then just tell me, Gavin! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"He raped her." Spinner blurted out. He got up and punched the wall. "The bastard raped her. And got away with it to."

Darcy sat there for a while, looking at the floor, and trying to take it all in. After several minutes, she spoke, "Why didn't she take it to court?"

"She did. By the time it got there, he was found not guilty. Stature of limitations bullshit."

"Spinner…" Darcy got up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's ok…he just, when he came in here," Spinner turned around to face Darcy, "he started talking about getting with you, and I won't have that. I won't let him hurt you like he did her. I couldn't protect her, but I can sure enough take care of you."

"You don't have to be my knight in shining armour."

"I know, but I love you, and I'd kill him if he did anything."

"Don't say that! If he did do anything, God will punish him for his bad deeds. If he repents then he will be good with the lord, let's hope he saves his soul."

"Yea…his soul."

Jay sat back in the van as Amy got out into the open air of the ravine. _ "What the hell am I doing?" _Jay thought, pressing his hands to his forehead. "_Dean was a complete ass hole. I have done many countless stupid things in my life, but I would never rape someone."_ He pulled himself out of his thoughts, and jumped out of the van.

_"Maybe if I tell her all of this, how I feel, she'll at least talk to me. I don't' want to lose her again. At least if we're friends, I can always be there if Paige breaks up with her. Maybe then I'll have a chance." _He got into is car, and headed into the direction of Alex's house.

"Paige, you asleep again?" I whispered softly into Paige's hair. I kissed along the back of her neck, just enough to get a small purr out of her throat.

"Baby, you make me so comfortable." She smiled, and rolled over to meet my eyes. When she reached over to wrap her arm around me, her eyes latched onto something else.

"What is it Paige?" I rolled over to see that her cell phone was blinking.

"Wonder who called," she reached behind me and grabbed it, flipping through the call log. "That's odd, Spinner called."

I laughed a bit, "maybe he wants you to meet him at the Dot, you all have a meaning full conversation about how Darcy just broke up with him and he pulls you into his arms and begins kissing you passionately!" I laughed harder, and watched her expression change; she was not amused.

"You'd like that so much, wouldn't you Alex?" She looked away from her phone to give me a playful smile. "You'd love it even more if you were Spinner in that fantasy of yours."

"I don't have to fantasize about something I already have." I wiggled my eyebrows and rolled her back over on her back, passionately kissing her.


	8. Take Away Chapter 8 short

Take Away Chapter 8 (short)

Paige sat up after much kissing and called Spinner back. "Hey, Spin, you called?"

"Yeah, umm, nothing to get alarmed about, just Dean came in here early, and he might have mentioned if I'd seen you or not."

"Figures, I saw him the other day with Jay. Know anything about that?" Paige asked as I looked at her worrying face.

"Umm, no, they weren't together when I saw them. Jay came in about 3 hours earlier than Dean had. And Jay didn't say anything about Dean, he was just talking to Darcy and umm, hold on a sec." Spinner whispered in the background to Darcy asking if Jay had said anything to her about Paige, and then returned, "No, not to Darcy either."

"Well, thanks Spin, we'll keep our eyes out for him," Paige hung up the phone then pulled me close to her. "Do you think he'll come here?"

"No, I don't think he's stupid enough to do something like that. But if he is, then I'll be ready for him."

"No, you won't. You are going to stay out of it."

"Paige, this is not up for discussion. I'm going to be here and if he's here, then there's no way I'm going to let him get close to you. At all. Do you understand?" I stood up and was getting mighty pissed by that point.

"Baby…" she pulled me back down o the bed and wrapped her arms around me, "Don't, ok, just sit here with me and if worse comes to worse, we'll see what happens."

Jay pulled up to Alex's apartment complex just in time to see Chad and Emily walk out yelling at each other. _"Her mom had said I was just like Chad. And I guess she's better off with Paige, if this is what she'll have to go through because of me."_ He sat for a while long, watching the abuse unfold as tears started to fall out of his eyes.

Spinner and Darcy left the Dot and headed for the movies. "I'm sorry Spinner."

"For what babe? None of this is your fault." Spinner grabbed Darcy's hand in his own as he drove.

"I know, but I can't imagine how it must be for her, you know? And maybe that's why she turned."

"Turned gay? No, that's not like Paige at all, but yea, I could see where it would help, I mean, it must be a motive to think all guys are creeps, but she really cares about Alex, and Alex really cares about her. It's just something that happened, and has nothing to do whatsoever with gender."

"Wow, you're like, Paige's guru, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't call me her guru. I'm just an Ex that was around when all this was going on. But I made a few mistakes as well. One's that I will not repeat with you." Spinner leaned over and kissed Darcy on the cheek as they got out of the car to go to the movies.

Dean's car came to a halt outside Paige's house. He threw a cigarette out the window and opened up his glove box. Inside was a Glock 17 fully loaded.


	9. Take Away Chapter 9

Take Away Chapter 9

Dean's car came to a halt outside Paige's house. He threw a cigarette out the window and opened up his glove box. Inside was a Glock 17 fully loaded. He jumped out of his car and strode up the yard of Paige's house till he saw a shadow moving across the window. He pulled the trigger and shot.

I heard a crash come through the window and the next thing I knew a bullet was buried into my arm. "Paige, get down!" I called, grabbing her hand and yanking her to the floor, me barreling over top of her.

"Oh my god, Alex! You're bleeding." Paige moved about frantically, as I tried to hold her in place.

"No, don't worry about me, just stay the fuck down!"

Paige grabbed a shirt and wrapped my arm up in it tightly. I looked around for her cell phone. Whispering, I asked, "Where's your cell phone?"

"On the bed still. Alex, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Hush, right now, we need to call the cops." Another shot was fired, and hit Paige's vanity mirror, smashing it into a million pieces. "Where are all you're neighbors"

"Most of them own condo's in Florida. They're probably there for the summer." by this point Paige was starring at the wound on my arm as the blood seeped through the pink fabric. "Alex, we need to get you to a hospital." She repeated, and I knew she was ogling the blood.

I reached up quickly and grabbed her phone off her bed. This happening in just enough time for the shooter to pull the trigger again, this one hitting the ceiling fan. "I know you're in there Paige. Probably fucking your dirty slut as well." The shooter called, and right away Paige's ears perked up.

"Oh my god, Alex, that's Dean."

"Like there was ever any question in my mind of who it was, just stay down. I'm not going to let him hurt you." I handed Paige her cell phone and she dialed 911.

"Yes, there's someone outside my house, shooting through my bedroom window with his gun. What kind of gun? Why does that matter! He shot my girlfriend, and she needs to get to a hospital, and he's also put two," as she says this another shot is blown through her closet door, "now three shots fired into my room. We're pretty much laying on the floor, so he doesn't get a clear shot. What? Move into the hallway? I don't think we can make it. No, I don't, the window blocks most of my room, if we get up he'll see our shadows and then what? Crawl? Just get someone out here, now!" Paige recited her address to the 911 operator, then hung up the phone.

Jay pulled up into the driveway at Paige's house, just in time to see Dean pop another shot off into her room. "What in the hell are you doing man? Are you psycho?"

Dean pulled his attention away from the girl's bedroom and locked eyes with Jay. "Well, hey Bro! You're just in time to see the festivities of me blowing this little bitches brain out!"

"Whoa, no dude, I don't want any part in that, and to top it off, my ex is in that room. Why do you want to kill Paige any way? You got away with raping her," suddenly the gun was put on Jay, "as I was saying, you got away with raping her, you WON'T get away with murdering her," he glocks trigger was pulled back. "Hey man, don't do this. She's not worth you going to prison, now is she?"

"That's where she wants me, so why not? She won't stop telling every she knows, and telling everyone I know, until she gets away with ruining my life completely, so why shouldn't I just put her to rest and then get my ass thrown in jail. Either way my life will be over." Dean let the gun slip downward a bit, recklessly aiming it at Jay's thigh.

"Don't you think her life stopped when you raped her? Don't you think she's gone through enough? I'm a bad ass, but I'm not this bad to where I'd go as far as murdering my ex for hurting me."

"Well, you're ex, and my ex's are dykes now, so why should you care?" He moved the gun as he spoke, up and down, as if the gun were looking Jay up and down.

"Because, I just do, asshole," Jay slid from under the gunpoint and punched Dean in the face. "That's for earlier." He punched him again, just in time to hear sirens from the police cars whirl up.

**Author's Note: I was thinking about being totally cliché and making Dean actually shoot Paige through the heart and making her say "Your Shirt", and then have Alex go on a major killing spree, but not all witch-crafty goodness like Willow. Decided against that, because it would betray my audience and my storyline.**


	10. Take Away Chapter 10 finale

Take Away Chapter 10

The cops arrived and pulled Jay off of Dean within a matter of seconds before he could close another punch down into Dean's face driving it into the ground. Paige and I ran downstairs as they were questioning Jay and putting Dean into the cop car. Before long I started to feel faint as the spinning sirens belted into my clouded head. "Paige…" I stammered, grasping for the window pane, "I don't feel so good…"

"Alex!" Paige yelled, "Officer! Get the ambulance, my girlfriend just passed out!" Paige turned back to me and held me close, but I couldn't speak, "Come on baby, stay with me, please stay with me!"

The ambulance screeched to a halt at the ER doors as I started to come to. They got me into the bed and hooked up to an IV and blood, and after thirty minutes or so I woke up with my head still spinning. I looked over and saw a familiar face sitting next to me. "Baby…" I whispered, taking Paige's hand in my weak one.

"Shhh…" Paige hushed, leaning down and laying her head on the white bed sheet. "You scared me so much," she looked up into my eyes, "I love you so much, and I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

Small tears welled up in my eyes as she leaned over and kissed me gently. "Are you ok with that," I said after a few minutes, "Because earlier you…"

"Shhh," she hushed again, kissing my swollen lips, "I need you, and want you, and forever sounds nice with you." She kissed me again, and I felt for the first time in my life that I was in heaven.

Author's note: Well, that's that, the end of Take Away. I will probably continue to write Oneshots, but as for this story I'm done. Hope you all enjoyed!

Love,

A.R.


End file.
